Harry Potter And Life Afterwards
by Musicrockstheworld
Summary: Continues after 7th book. Harry and life afterwards


This is my 1st Harry Potter Fanfic. Continues after 7th book.

ENJOY!

Kenney

Chapter 1, A Burrow Funeral

Harry left the office heading towards his common room.

When he arrived at the Fat Lady's portrait, she let him in without a password since Voldemort was dead.

When he climbed into the room, no one was there since they were eating a celebration feast in the Great Hall.

Harry yawned and went to his dormitory where he fell asleep instantly.

The next morning, he woke to find everyone asleep in their beds. Ron was snoring loudly and muttering, "No more chicken. Too rich."

Harry carefully got up and dressed silently so he wouldn't wake up anyone.

Once dressed, he went out to find a breakfast tray awaiting him from Kreacher.

It was scrambled cheese eggs, toast with jam and butter, tea and oatmeal on the side, compliments of the Hogwarts Kitchen.

When he finished, he decided to go downstairs to visit the Weasleys.

Once he got down to the Great Hall, he found the bodies covered in sheets and being prepared for burial.

He found Mrs. Weasley sobbing into a tissue by a body that resembled Fred.

"Are you alright?" he asked soothingly as she turned towards him.

"Oh Harry. Thank you. We are getting rready to move Fred. Can't believe he's…"She sobbed harder and Harry patted her back.

"It's ok . He was a great guy."

"We are going to miss him very much." He added and left her alone to her grief not knowing what else to say.

He soon found Ron in Hermione's arms. She was gently rubbing his back and saw a few tears roll down her cheeks and Ron's.

They looked up as he approached.

"Where is Fred going to be buried?" he asked.

"We don't know. Probably at the Burrow.''

Harry nodded. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"We'll come find you when it's time." She replied and he walked away.

Harry went back to the dormitory and looked around.

How empty it was. So quiet and lonely.

Harry's mind flashed back to when Fred and George were still at Hogwarts.

He could almost see them trying their products on people.

A laugh escaped him and he covered his mouth.

He shouldn't be laughing during such a sad time like this.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione from the entrance of the common room.

"I'm coming." He said and left with her.

Harry went out the entrance of Hogwarts where a funeral procession greeted him.

There was a huge brown coffin draped in flowers being magically moved by pallbearers. Fred's family and Hermione right by Ron's side followed the enchanted coffin.

Harry watched them go into the ministry car that followed the coffin's.

Mrs. Weasley gestured to Harry to climb in with them. Harry nodded slightly and got in beside Ron for a long trip to the funeral.

When they arrived at the Burrow, there was gloom and sadness hanging over everyone including Harry, who could almost smell it hanging over him.

After they got inside, it was completely silent as the funeral went underway. No one spoke or even looked at each other.

All of a sudden, the never ending silence was broken by a knock on the door.

Mrs. Weasley got up, smoothed her already wrinkled black dress, and went to answer it. She walked back in the room with…

"Professor!" Harry exclaimed nearly falling off the couch he was sharing with the others. Everyone looked up and saw Professor McGonagall standing beside Mrs. Weasley.

"Afternoon Potter." She said and looked over at the mourning people next to him.

"Well let's head outside then please." She said, and everyone obeyed.

Everyone got up slowly, and followed her outside to the garden.

The coffin was lead out once again by magic, and carefully laid itself onto the ground.

McGonagall then moved towards the coffin's side.

She doesn't look herself, noted Harry mentally.

She looked over at the crowd slowly sitting down in the chairs that had appeared.

As soon as everyone had sat down, she made her way to her own seat towards the back.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and made her way to the front, still sobbing a bit.

She cleared her throat before speaking.

"We are gathered here to honor a great boy. A brother and wonderful son.

A practical joker that was always positive." Laughter followed suit.

She wiped her eyes before going on.

"I know things won't be the same with us, but we will never forget him."

She silently stepped down and went to her seat.

George rose and went to the front.

"We all know that my brother and I caused loads of trouble.

If you think that I won't continue, you're wrong. I can't forget all the good times my twin and I shared, even though I'm better looking and holey." (Few people laughed). George held up his hand.

"I will continue Weasley's Wizard Wheezes even if I have to do it alone."

"My brother would never forgive me if I abandoned our shop."

Applause followed and George went back to his seat.

After George's speech, everyone gathered for the official burial.

His mother (with family approval) chose a spot perfect for Fred.

It was right by a newly made patch of dirt that was going to become a memorial garden to honor everyone who had died.

Mr. Weasley raised his wand and a hole opened up in the ground.

The coffin lifted into the air and went down into the hole via Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny made her way to the front and dropped a rose down into the hole.

"Goodbye Fred." She said, tears rolling down her face.

George came up next followed by Ron and Hermione and dropped his rose in.

"Farewell Brother Fred." He said with a salute.

"Bye Fred. Thanks for being a great guy." Hermione said and dropped her rose in.

Harry was the last to pay his respects.

He dropped the rose and left the hole.

As he walked away, the hole closed up and a tombstone appeared at the head of the grave.

Harry sat beside Ginny during dinner.

Everyone had left the house earlier, leaving Fred's family some peace.

No one really did talk until dessert.

Dessert was cream pie.

George threw some at Harry which messed up his glasses.

He threw some back, but missed.

Ginny threw some at him, but wound up hitting Ron.

Ron threw some at her but missed.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched the fight, trying not to smile.

By the time it was over, the kitchen was a mess.

Everyone was covered from head to toe in cream pie, and looked like snowmen.

Ron looked over at Hermione grinning.

"Hey beautiful." He said kissing Hermione on her messy mouth.

Harry bit his lip trying not to laugh.

All too soon it was time for everyone to turn in.

Harry stayed in Ron's room while Hermione stayed in Ginny's room with her.

Ron fell asleep instantly but Harry stayed awake.

He rolled over to look at the ceiling but it didn't work.

After a few hours, he rolled back over and fell asleep.

The next morning, Harry woke to Ron shaking him awake.

"Hey wake up. Breakfast's ready." Harry groaned, opened his eyes and put on his glasses.

He stood up and followed Ron downstairs.

Once downstairs, they helped themselves to pancakes, eggs and bacon.

Ron sat down next Hermione who was rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Harry sat down next to Ron and soon they were joined by the rest of the Weasely family.

Once together, passed out plates and cups.

Then she flicked her wand and plates of pancakes, eggs and toast floated into the room and landed gracefully on the table.

Everyone helped themselves and ate in silence.

Harry ate his eggs and glanced at Ginny.

She was yawning and wasn't aware of him looking at her sleepy form.

He quickly looked away before anyone noticed.

He cleared his throat.

"Breakfast is great, Mrs. Weasley." He said, looking at her.

"Thank you, dear." She said, smiling a little.

Ron and the others nodded in agreement.

After breakfast, everyone headed off to his or her bedrooms to freshen up.

Harry picked out his outfit while Ron ran through the shower.

After Harry got his turn, he dressed in a collared shirt and some jeans.

Ron was dressed in a baggy shirt and faded pants.

He went to Hermione's room while Harry had been showering.

Sighing, Harry laid down on the bed and thought about what had happened these past few days.

Suddenly, he heard a soft knock.

"Harry?" asked a voice.

"Yes?" he asked sitting up as the door opened to reveal Ginny's face.

He smiled as she came into the room and shut the door.

"What's going on?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

She shrugged. "Not really much. I'm grieving for Fred and miss you."

She blushed as she finished.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have"-

"No. It's ok. I miss you too." He replied.

She smiled, and reached for him.

He pulled her into his arms, and kissed her.

"Does this mean we are back together?" she asked when they paused to breathe.

He grinned. "I guess so. Now that the war's over with Voldemort."

She smiled back and kissed him more.

After their snogging session, she fell asleep against his chest.

He smiled and ran his fingers through her light red hair and soon fell asleep.

Ginny was his again.

Harry was awakened later on that day by someone shaking his arm.

"Harry!" Ron shouted as Harry opened his eyes.

"What on earth is going on?" Ron asked folding his arms

Harry sighed and moved slowly so that he wouldn't wake Ginny.

"Nothing terrible ok?" Harry said, moving out the door.

Ron frowned and followed him out.

Once they were downstairs, they joined the rest of the family at the table


End file.
